Sisters Shall Be Sisters
by DreamerAngel17
Summary: Tsunade was the Fifth Hokage and a grandmother. She needed those bottles of sake.


I think that the inspiration for this came from reading a brotherly Itachi and Sasuke fic. It was really funny. This one-shot is purely crack, so don't wonder why some people are out of character or about the weird family trees.

And I decided to make the Akatsuki Konoha ANBU members, just because I felt like it. So anyways, on with the story! Oh yeah, and Konan calls her sister Cornflower for some stupid reason. I might make a one-shot based on that...

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I do own all of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja games that my dad bought me :)

* * *

_**Sisters shall be Sisters**_

Ahhh, once again we find ourselves in the Land of Fire, more importantly, in the Land of Fire's hidden village, Konohagakure.

Of course for some of you that don't know the actual name of the Leaf Village, I'll just call it Konoha for short. It's better to type Konoha than Konohagakure anyways.

The morning was young, the sun had just risen in the sky, settling in its favorite position behind the mountain that would forever contain the faces of the men that led the 2nd largest hidden village.

The sky was tinted a pale blue, for the clouds had decided to settle in thin streaks across the blue backdrop. A gentle wind dropped by, carrying with it a few spare leaves that dared to fall off their branches.

The village itself was quiet, only a few citizens bustling through the streets to complete their morning errands. Ninja who were away on missions came home tired and weary after the trek home from foreign lands.

Yes, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was calm and peaceful. It was the epitome of serenity.

Well, almost.

* * *

"KONAN YOU BAKA!! STOP IT!!

Konan sat on her sister's back to prevent her from escaping. "Oh no. You deserve this."

Kaimari's violet eyes widened at the sudden feeling of the thin blade touching her skin. She visibly shivered and Konan just smirked.

"I'm sorry nee-san! I didn't mean it! Please stop!" the older one's smirk grew as the younger one pleaded for freedom.

"Grandma Tsunade!! Grandma, help! Konan's trying to kill me again!!" the blue haired kunoichi clasped a hand over her sister's mouth to silence her yelling.

"You know she's in a meeting with all the other ANBU captains Kaimari. She can't help you now."

Muffled yells were heard from the younger Senju as she tried to escape the thing on her back known as Konan. "I can't breathe you idiot!!"

The older girl released her grip on Kaimari's mouth and removed her sister's sandals. She rested the thin blade onto the girl's bare feet and the other cried out once again.

Konan shifted her weight so that she laying on the genin's back. Kaimari craned her neck to see what her ANBU captain sister was doing. Konan smirked once again.

"Have you had enough yet Cornflower?"

Kaimari's breathing was slowing back to it's usual pace and her cheeks were tinted a light shade of red. Tears were stinging at the corners of her eyes, but she silently vowed not to let Konan win.

She wasn't going down without a fight.

"This is nothing onee-san. Hit me with your best shot."

Konan lifted the blade once more and Kaimari screamed with all her might.

Konan loved being the older sister. She loved making Kaimari understand that she was better than her and stronger than her.

As long as they were biologically sisters, Konan was the alpha dog, ya dig?

"Konan." spoke a feminine voice. The girl called glanced to the door, sapphire eyes meeting honey colored eyes.

"Yes Grandma Tsunade?"

"Stop tickling your sister to death with a feather and go join the others. You are an ANBU captain now and you're not excused from the meetings." Tsunade stated, observing the situation in front of her.

Her two granddaughters were on the floor of her office, Konan on Kaimari's back. The younger one had no shoes on and was attempting to glare at the person on top of her. The older one had a feather in one hand and a foot in the other.

Konan dropped her 'weapon' and stood up off her sibling. "I've got my eye on you Kaimari." Tsunade sighed to herself as Konan headed out the room.

She needed some sake.

Now.

Kaimari sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks Grandma. You came just before I laughed myself to death."

"I'm the Hokage. It's my job to keep my villagers safe." Kaimari stood up and followed Konan's path out of the door. Tsunade grabbed the genin's ponytail, which stopped her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" she asked, ignoring the girl's glares. Kaimari huffed and folded her arms.

"I'm just going to go and catch up with my team. Kakashi-sensei is probably wondering where I am right now." Tsunade let her go and the girl ran out of the room.

* * *

"Pein shut up. You're not _that _fuckin awesome!" yelled a silver haired teen. He and his 7 other friends all shared an exasperated sigh when their friend Pein started ranting on how awesome his leadership skills were.

"Oh come on Hidan. You _know _that I'm the best chief that ANBU Black Ops has ever seen! You know that I'm awesome!" Everyone shared another sigh and Pein sat down in his seat once again.

"Haters."

* * *

"Hey Konan! Wait up!" the captain turned around, only to see a blur of lavender and black flying at her. The blur tackled her to the ground and confused the mess out of her.

"Kaimari, what are you doing here? I thought that you had to go and meet your team?" Kaimari said nothing, as she sat on Konan stomach. She pulled out a cotton poof and smiled a wicked smile.

"Today you die laughing you heathen!"

It was that statement that made Konan decided not to let Kaimari hang out with Hidan anymore.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she walked down the hall.

She sipped her sake casually, stepping over Kaimari as she sat on Konan and tickled her sides with a cotton poof.

She noticed that her top ANBU captains, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, Kaiya, Zetsu, Deidara and Pein were in the hall and staring at the two Senju girls.

"Lady Hokage, do you know what's wrong with your granddaughters?" Kakuzu asked, slapping Hidan upside his head.

Tsunade finished off her sake and headed into the meeting room.

"I'm afraid I don't know Kakuzu. But like the old saying goes, 'Sisters shall be sisters.'"

* * *

AN: I think that was fairly good, even though the ending was a bit messed up. Oh well, at least I wrote it. Are you satisfied plot bunnies?


End file.
